PPGD: Catch As Cat Can
by NonSequiturs-R-Us
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls face an old villain of the feline persuasion who has returned to take over the world again. This time around though, he's not going to do it alone. And how does Bubbles fit into his evil plan? CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 ARE UP!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I'm back, and with my very first PPGD story! I'm planning to go back and forth between this story and JTPH 4, so to anyone who reads JTPH 4 I'm not quitting on the story; I'm just taking a little break and trying something new. This story is a continuation of PPGD and occurs roughly three weeks after where the first saga left off. All characters are property of their respective owners and the PPGD universe of course belongs to Bleedman. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

--

A cold, heavy rain fell over the City of Townsville while a white cat sat up in the branches of a large oak tree. It had been raining for the past three days with no signs of stopping anytime soon and the cat was getting thoroughly soaked, but it had its reasons for being up there. To any random passerby, this cat would appear to be thinking about nothing in particular, but in truth, it had been thinking about the same thing every month for almost the past five years. After some more contemplation, the cat jumped from branch to branch down to the ground and made its way to a rundown building. After entering through what was left of the door and descending the stairs to the basement, the cat shook itself and stood on a rug in front of a roaring fire, staring into the flames. Behind the cat was a large, red, high-backed armchair and behind that stood all kinds of machinery and technical equipment that had been arranged to give the impression of a professional laboratory. Numerous computers and other machinery kept up a steady hum and liquids of all kinds bubbled away in glassware under open flames. A group of wooden shelves along one wall had all sorts of gadgets and inventions among others things lined up on them.

"Has it really been nearly five years?"

The voice echoed throughout the large basement, but fell on deaf ears.

"Five long years… Every month I've sat outside in that tree that I fell into thinking about what happened on that fateful day. The day the Powerpuff Girls vanquished my efforts to take over the world…"

The cat continued to stare into the fireplace. It could almost make out the forms of three little girls among the red and orange flames, laughing and playing. It brought back memories of when it had acted like a normal, non-threatening cat in order to gain their trust so that it could hypnotize their father, Professor Utonium, into being its little puppet. The cat then pulled its attention away from the fireplace and gazed around the large room.

"I have spent a lot of time and energy hypnotizing random people in this city to haul all of my equipment here to my new residence, but it has all paid off. No one would even think to look in this old rundown building anyway, including those stupid girls. Everyone's too busy with rebuilding this city to an even better state than what it was when all of the villains were running around."

The cat then turned its attention to last month's newspaper on the floor that it had swiped from a newsstand. The headline read:

POWERPUFF GIRLS LEAVE TOWNSVILLE AFTER NEARLY FIVE YEARS OF CRIME FIGHTING

The picture beneath the headline showed the girls with the Professor standing off to the side shaking hands with the Mayor of Townsville and his assistant, Ms. Sara Bellum surrounding by nearly the entire population of the city. Everyone looked solemn to see the Powerpuff girls leave after their years of crime fighting and saving the day, (except Ms. Bellum whose head had been cut off), but no one looked more solemn than the girls themselves. They really had loved the city and hated to leave. Even the villains didn't want to see the girls leave. Without the Powerpuffs around to stop their evil schemes, they felt that a large chunk of their routine had been removed and that now they had no purpose in life. As a result of this, most if not all of the villains now ran normal lives and the crime rate had dropped significantly. Sure, there was the occasional bank robbery or convenience store hold-up every now and then, but the police could handle those just fine. Every so often a monster would show up to terrorize the city hoping that the legendary girls would beat the crap out of it so that it could go back and tell its friends, but then it would receive the news that the girls had left and would sadly retreat back to wherever it had come from. It seems that everyone had accepted that the girls would not return and that they should just forget about them.

"Everyone except for that stupid monkey…" muttered the cat as it skimmed through the article. "What the hell was his name again…Robo Gogo or something? The last time I saw him, he was on his way to the girls' new home, Megaville, which is approximately 75 miles from here rambling on about destroying them once and for all and that his grudge against them would finally be nullified." The cat chuckled to himself. "I've watched him try to destroy those girls many times and he always fails. I admire his persistence, but he's about as dumb as a box of hair even with that large brain of his. I'm sure he's gone over some of his mistakes trying to figure out why he keeps failing all the time, but he probably only takes about ten seconds in doing so. I, on the other hand, have decided to wait nearly five years before putting any of my plans into action and it's about time that I gave those girls a visit. Waiting is the key to pulling off a successful plan so that no one expects you to strike too often, like what that stupid monkey constantly did. You have to hit them when they would _least_ expect it."

The cat then turned away from the newspaper, strolled past the armchair, and proceeded to walk up and down the aisles of machinery and bubbling test tubes on countertops inspecting each and every one in turn.

"I think it would be wise to bring everything in this room with me to Megaville. It never hurts to have a backup plan." As the cat walked past a few beakers, flasks, and test tubes, its image was distorted by each one in some weird way. "Plus, I want to have my red, high-backed armchair with me at my temporary residence in the city--I do my best relaxation on that thing." It fondly glanced back at the red chair in front of the fireplace before turning its attention back to the seemingly endless rows of glassware. "However, how am I going to bring everything with me?"

The cat then caught sight of something intriguing on a nearby shelf on the wall. It was the cat's black leather collar that had a special green gem suspended by a short gold chain.

"Of course. How could I be so foolish as to forget about the Majestic Eye Emerald that I got from that guy in Egypt during my vacation there? He told me it possesses mystical powers the cats of Ancient Egypt once had. Hopefully, I can use it to temporarily store all of my possessions, lab equipment, and machinery within itself until I locate a new residence. I can even use it to store the precious Cat's Eye Jewel that I stole from the museum last week for my world domination plans. Those fools probably don't even realize that I replaced the real jewel with a synthetic one that I created in my laboratory."

The cat then jumped to the shelf, grabbed the collar, fastened it around its neck, and jumped down to the floor where it walked back towards the fireplace. Once there, the cat faced its personal effects, cupped its front paws around the Majestic Eye Emerald, and narrowed its eyes.

"Now to see if this thing actually works."

Suddenly, a bright green light began to emit from the emerald and soon it completely engulfed the room. The cat had to close its eyes from the sheer brightness of the light and when it had opened them, the contents of the room had vanished. The cat then glanced at the emerald and had to squint to see if its possessions were inside it. Sure enough, everything that once filled up the room was now inside the emerald. Even the liquids contained within their respective glassware kept boiling away somehow. It was almost like there was a room located deep within the confines of the emerald that could hold anything you wanted it to.

The cat grinned evilly. "Perfect. It's time now to take a little trip to Megaville, but first I'll need some transportation."

The logs burning in the fireplace and a nearby jar of water were the only things that were not transported inside the crystal and the cat quickly put out the flames before going upstairs. The rain had finally stopped, but night was quickly approaching and the cat wanted to get to Megaville under the cover of darkness as soon as possible, not that it would matter anyway if it didn't. 75 miles to the Powerpuff Girls' new home would give the feline plenty of time and after leaving the rundown building, the cat made its way towards the Townsville Limousine Leasing Company just down the street. A brown-haired man in his mid-thirties dressed in casual attire was seated behind a desk when the cat walked in through the automatic doors. A nameplate on the desk read: Mike Stevens—Manager of Limousine Leasing. It took the guy a few seconds to realize that he wasn't alone in the room anymore and addressed the cat.

"Hello, little kitty. Are you lost?"

The cat looked up and stared deep into Mike's eyes. "I need for you to take me to Megaville," it said hypnotically.

Mike's expression suddenly changed and he stared down at the cat with a vacant look in his eyes. "You need me to take you to Megaville," he said in a flat, monotone voice.

"You will drive me to Megaville in one of the limousines parked outside."

"I will drive you to Megaville in one of the limousines parked outside," repeated Mike.

"Good, then let's go."

Still in his hypnotized state, Mike then grabbed a set of keys from behind his desk, picked up the cat, and carried it outside the building before putting it into the back seat of a white limousine. He then climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, raised the sliding-glass window partition between the front and rear compartments, backed out of the lot, and got on the highway to Megaville. In the back seat on the plush, black leather upholstery, the cat rubbed the emerald hanging from its collar with a paw.

"Everything is going according to plan. Hmm, I wonder if I can make certain items come out from this thing while leaving everything else inside… Let's see…send out last month's newspaper."

Immediately, a green light filled the rear compartment and when it had disappeared, the requested newspaper sat in front of the cat.

"I'm beginning to like this thing."

The feline then turned its attention to the front page displaying the image of the Powerpuff Girls surrounded by all of their adoring fans as they said goodbye to their beloved city.

"Having the Professor as my little puppet again would certainly be a good choice, but I don't want to repeat the same incident twice," replied the cat as it tapped the Professor's image with a paw. "I'll need someone who would easily fall for my tricks again. Someone who would be completely oblivious to my plans after these past five years and would never think twice about going against my wishes." The cat's yellowish-green eyes then glanced at the image of a familiar blond Powerpuff with her hair up in pigtails. A devious grin slowly spread across the feline's face. "And I know exactly who the perfect candidate can be."

The cat then let out an evil laugh that soon filled up the rear compartment of the limousine as it quickly made its way towards Megaville.


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

**Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I've had this chapter done for quite some time, but I've been busy with other things, including college. Hopefully, I can get this story updated more often. For those of you who might be confused as to how the cat's limo driver suddenly has been given a name, I went back and officially assigned him a name in the prologue, so it's up to you if you want to re-read the part where he's introduced. Enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget to review!**

**--**

After what seemed like hours, the white cat awoke in the backseat of the limo. It had fallen asleep at some point during the trip and after a good yawn and a stretch, it took a look out the window. The limo had just passed by a green sign with some white lettering on it:

MEGAVILLE – 1 MILE

The cat smiled. "Only one more mile to go and I shall soon need to locate a suitable temporary residence. Somewhere close to the Powerpuff Girls' new home would be nice where I can keep an eye on them until the time is right." The cat sighed. "If I only knew where the hell they lived. Maybe I'll get lucky. Or maybe I'll just force someone to tell me." The smile turned into a grin. "That shouldn't be too difficult."

Soon, the limo entered the city. It was 10:00 at night and most of the lights were out, but there were still some buildings that glowed brightly, probably from some people who decided to work after-hours. After being driven around downtown for several minutes and satisfied that none of the buildings seemed to be suitable enough, the cat contemplated his next move.

"This is good. I do not wish to take up residence in the main area of the city anyway--too many distractions. Besides, it is likely that the girls are living in the suburbs like where they used to live in Townsville." The cat then spoke into the intercom. "To the suburbs."

"Yes, Master," came the monotone reply from the driver's seat.

The limo then left the city and passed the elementary school before entering the dimly lit suburbs. Every house was dark save for a few that had television screens flickering inside of them or a light on in the bedroom or kitchen. The cat took its time looking out the window at the houses of all different shapes and sizes that lined the street. This area appeared to be more promising for taking up residence.

"Keep driving. I want to see if there are any more houses down this way."

Mike continued to drive the limo down the street until the cat let out a yell.

"STOP THE LIMO!!"

Mike quickly hit the brakes, which caused the cat to go flying into the sliding glass partition that still separated the front and rear compartments. The cat then slid down the glass and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch... I guess I should have been more clear as for him to not stop so suddenly…"

The cat got up off the floor and looked out the window while rubbing its head. The limo had come to a stop in front of a modest two-story house that had three large circular windows on its upper story facing the street. The house was completely dark, but the cat knew without a doubt that it had come across the Powerpuff Girls' home.

"Well, well, well, I guess there will be no need to force someone to tell me where they live. There is only one other house that I know of with architecture like this and it was the same house in which I acted as an innocent house cat back in Townsville. How fortunate that I should come across it so soon."

The cat then turned its attention to a row of houses down the street and noticed a FOR SALE sign on the front lawn of another two-story house.

"Now that I know where the Powerpuff Girls' house is, I should settle in for the night at a temporary residence and that house looks to be the perfect place." The cat then spoke into the intercom again. "Drive to that house and try to park the limousine inside the garage. I do not wish to attract attention by having a limousine parked out in the driveway; people will think there's a celebrity in town or something."

"Yes, Master."

Mike then drove to the house and after opening the garage door - which was surprisingly unlocked - by hand, he managed to fit the limousine completely inside and closed the door. He then got the cat out of the backseat and carried it into the house through the door inside the garage where he set it down in the kitchen. Somehow the motion detectors didn't sense an intruder and the security system keypad was quickly destroyed by a swift punch from Mike. With the security system now disabled, the cat took a better look around its new home and soon found the basement door under the staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Go get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," the cat told Mike. "We'll both need to be well rested for tomorrow. I have a hunch that the elementary school that we passed on our way here is the same one that the girls attend. While they're away for the day, I'll head over to their house and wait for them while you stay here and make sure that no one comes inside. I don't want anyone discovering my new home and ruining everything. Do you understand?"

"I understand," replied Mike. A bit of saliva started to ooze out from the corner of his mouth. Being in a hypnotized state for so long was starting to have an effect on the guy.

The cat noticed the saliva and made a face. "Just go to sleep. And close your mouth when you're done talking next time."

After entering the basement and taking a look around, the cat deemed the location the perfect place to set up its laboratory and personal effects. After a bright flash of green light, everything that was once inside the emerald was now arranged conveniently around the spacious room. There was even a fireplace just like the one in the rundown building back in Townsville and the cat positioned its red armchair in front of it before settling down on the plush cushion.

"I have waited nearly five years for my plans to commence and soon I'll be able to take over the entire world and reign supreme. Every human on this planet will bow down before me and those three girls will be the first ones under my control starting with the blond one." The cat smiled evilly. "Yes…Bubbles… You will soon become my little puppet just like your father was. And with you by my side, there will be nothing anyone including your sisters can do to stop me. For I am the evil, villainous, white Persian feline known as CAT-MAN-DO!!"

The cat then leaned its head back and let out a sinister laugh that echoed off the walls of the basement. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Mike was hanging over the edge of the bed completely zonked out snoring as loud as a chainsaw and lawnmower combined. Regardless of his hypnotized state, Cat-Man-Do's laugh didn't reach his ears as the loud racket coming from him completely drowned out the noise. He soon rolled over and fell onto the floor with a loud thud, but still kept snoring away like nothing had happened.

The next day, the redheaded boy genius known as Dexter awoke to a bright and sunny Thursday morning. His bedside alarm clock had gone off and the time kept flashing on the digital readout:

7:30 AM

Dexter yawned and then turned the alarm off before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. He had a specific reason for setting his alarm an hour before school normally started. Lately, Dexter had been reading articles on the Internet about the possibilities of other universes existing and with all of the advanced technology at his disposal, he wanted to see if he could make contact with one of them. Dexter then entered his laboratory via his bedroom and walked towards the large dimensional portal in the middle of the spacious room. The portal consisted of a 7-foot tall metallic arch that had numerous lights on it of all different shapes and sizes and thick multi-colored wires ran from it to a large power grid nearby. After setting the coordinates of what he hoped was the location of a parallel universe and making sure that all of the wires leading to the portal were set up correctly, Dexter pulled the large switch on the power grid and hoped for the best. The bandages that once covered his hands and torso had since been removed after his injuries caused by Mandark's mech and the destruction of his Omega gloves had healed, but there was still a little swelling and pulling on the switch had made him wince slightly.

"If my calculations are correct, I will have successfully made contact with a parallel universe," Dexter said hopefully. The large portal began to hum and the lights on it started to pulse with a repetitious pattern. "It's working, it's working!" A bright flash of white light ensued and Dexter thought that he could make out the image of a forest within the portal, but then suddenly the image flickered and the light diminished.

Dexter eyes went wide with surprise. "What? No, no!" The humming stopped and the portal reverted to its original state while the lights slowly stopped pulsing. "Aw, damn it! I was so close!"

"Dexter! Breakfast!" came his mother's voice from the main computer. Dexter looked over at the large screen and saw his mother setting Belgian waffles on the kitchen table. He then shifted his gaze back to the portal and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until I get home from school to try again."

Dexter then left his laboratory and entered his bedroom before making the trek downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Unbeknownst to him though, the portal started humming again a few seconds after he left and the lights on top of it pulsed even faster than before. A blinding white light then erupted out of the portal and after it had subsided, the image of a beautiful forest was clearly visible. What made it so beautiful though was that the trees were different colors. Some were red, while others were dark green, and still others were bright blue. Several of the trees had white signs with black lettering on them that described different directions. UP, THIS WAY, YONDER, BACK, THAT WAY, and DOWN were just to name a few and each sign was pointing in some random direction. Even the UP and DOWN signs were not pointing the way they should. It seemed like such a weird place for someone to visit, but the inhabitants of this universe didn't think so. In fact, they considered their home and the rest of the residents to be quite _mad_ in temperament and no one really questioned why they were that way. One particular resident of this strange world was lounging on a high branch with his back to a blue tree trunk. His eyes were closed and his paws, yes, _paws_, were situated behind his head while he sang the verse of a poem quietly to himself.

_**'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.**_

The individual then yawned before lazily getting into a sitting position and opening his eyes. Bright yellow irises scanned the forest for any signs of activity until they came to rest on a swirling vortex revealing a stark white room on the other side.

"Well, this is certainly odd," said the individual as it examined the portal from the tree branch. The sounds of machinery could be heard coming from the room and the individual turned its ears forward towards the noise. "But then again, a lot of things are odd around here like myself for example. Wonderland could always use some excitement even though it's never boring around here and even I, The Cheshire Cat, could always use some excitement in my life even though it's never lacking of any. The appearance of this portal could be the doorway to a new adventure that waits just beyond the whiteness of that room. It may be that I need to add some color to it to not make it look so white though. You can never go wrong with color, you know." The Cheshire Cat then performed a graceful swan dive to the ground where he sauntered up to the vortex and sat down in front of it. "I'm sure that no one would mind if I was gone for a while. Or a day, or a week, or a month, or a year. Just as long as I'm back in time for my hourly massage." The Cheshire Cat then stepped into the vortex and entered Dexter's lab. "So that's where the noise is coming from, those machines. Interesting." Behind the cat, the pictureesque scene of the Wonderland forest immediately vanished. Sparks began to fly in every direction and the portal subsequently shut down without warning. The cat turned around and stared at the portal as the last of the sparks flew about. "I guess I'm not going back to Wonderland anytime soon. In the meantime, I'll learn about this strange new world as much as I can. You can never learn too much unless you've learned all that there is already, but if that were true then why learn anything more?"

The Cheshire Cat then made its way towards what appeared to be a door in a wall. Since Dexter's computer could not detect any threat in the room at that moment, it didn't think that there should be any cause for alarm. The Cheshire Cat was virtually invisible even though any sane (or insane) person could plainly see him. He gave off some sort of cloaking so that the A.I. within the room could not detect anything unusual.

"Now how to get past this wall? I guess I'll just have to use the trick that I have been practicing with for a while then." The Cheshire Cat's body then began to take itself apart piece by piece like a jigsaw puzzle. Each piece disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the door quickly forming a whole cat again. "Ah, much better. I think I'll use that trick more often from now on." The cat looked around the new room that it was in and found it to be full of color. "Now, this is more like it. That other room would be more suited for the White Rabbit anyway. Him and his décor tastes ever since the Dodo burnt down his house… This room would look much better in pink and purple stripes though. I wonder if there is any paint lying around that I could use…"

A loud female voice from downstairs suddenly interrupted The Cheshire Cat's musings.

"Dear, do you think that you could take out the garbage for me?"

"I'm watching the bowling tournament right now. Can't I do it later?" This voice was male.

"No, because the bag is full and it's starting to stink up the kitchen."

The Cheshire Cat was intrigued by this conversation and thought it best to disappear from the room that he was in and reappear in the room where he had heard the first voice coming from, which just so happened to be the kitchen. Sitting on the tiled floor, he spotted a black clock on the wall shaped like a grinning cat with its tail acting as the pendulum and its eyes moving from side to side. Without hesitation, The Cheshire Cat jumped at the wall where the clock was hanging and hovered off of the floor directly on top of it while mimicking its movements. The clock face was clearly visible through his pink and purple-striped stomach as he had made it transparent at will just then.

"Can't you take out the garbage instead then?" called the voice from the living room. "It's the last frame of the big bowling tournament and if Ian Rockwell makes this seven-ten split he'll be the youngest bowler to have won the championship. There's no way that I can miss this."

"I'm busy making dinner at the moment. I can't just stop what I'm doing and take the garbage out now."

"Making dinner?! Honey, do you have any idea what time it is? It's 8:00 in the morning!"

Dexter's mom quickly glanced at the clock on the wall while not even bothering to question why the timepiece had suddenly changed color and style.

"I know, but if I don't do it now, I'll have no time to do it later. I still need to dust the house, wash the dishes, do the laundry, and bake the dessert for tonight all before noon. If I do anything that's going to mess up my carefully planned out schedule, I'm going to be a wreck."

Dexter's dad shook his head as he got up from his chair. "Sometimes I wonder why in the world I married Marta Seward…"

"Hey!"

"…but then I think of your delicious, mouth-watering muffins and know that it has all been worth it," he finished as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aw, thanks, Dear!" replied Dexter's mom as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Dexter rolled his eyes and continued to eat his waffles. He hadn't noticed yet either that the wall clock was now pink and purple-striped and returned his thoughts to the upcoming school day as well as his friends, especially Blossom. Her left arm had fully healed about a week ago and she could successfully charge energy with her hand without a problem. Dexter knew of her recent interest in his personal project of trying to find parallel universes and she really hoped that he would succeed in his goal, but he just wished that he didn't have to tell her the news that he had failed to make contact again. Or so he thought.

"So what happened with the tournament, Dear?" asked Dexter's mom. "Did Ian Rockwell make the seven-ten split?"

"Yeah he did, and it was truly amazing; I guess that the victory hasn't sunk in yet. Okay, now it has. WHOO-HOO!! Now that's what I call a bowling tournament!" yelled Dexter's dad as he pumped a fist in the air.

Dexter's mom chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dear. Now, how about taking the garbage out for me?"

Dexter's dad lowered his fist and his shoulders drooped slightly. "Oh, alright…" He was about to take the bag out of the canister and take it to the can by the curb when he suddenly caught sight of the pink and purple-striped timepiece on the wall. "Honey, when did we get a new clock?"

"If you're talking about the one on the wall, we've always had that one."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't remember one that was colored like this and was so creepy-looking." The Cheshire Cat grinned broadly. "And now the thing's grinning at me."

"Oh, it just does that on the hour; it's nothing to be concerned about."

"…How can it do that on the hour when it's currently 8:15?"

When Dexter heard that comment, he nearly spit out his orange juice. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts about Blossom and his attempts to locate a parallel universe that he had completely lost track of time. And he was supposed to meet up with Otto and the girls at 8:20. He had to get going!

"Mother, Father, I really hate to interrupt the conversation you two are having, but it is time for me to get to school. I plan to be back by 4:00, but things could always change. Anyway, I'll be seeing you two later."

"Alright, Dexter. Have fun today and we'll see you when you get back," said Dexter's mom before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, I'm not eight-years-old anymore," replied the boy genius, rolling his eyes. "I think that I'm a little too old to be receiving kisses from you."

"Aw, you're never too old to get a kiss from your mother."

"Yeah son, I get them all the time!" exclaimed his dad.

Dexter rolled his eyes again, grabbed his backpack, and started out the front door. The Cheshire Cat eyed the boy genius with interest and decided to follow him. He quickly disappeared from in front of the clock and reappeared on Dexter's head as the boy genius shut the front door behind himself.

Dexter's dad then grabbed the garbage bag and was ready to take it out to the can when he noticed the wall clock again.

"Uh Honey, the clock changed color and style again."

"That's nice, Dear," replied Dexter's mom as she went back to preparing dinner.

"No, really…!"

"I'm sure it will keep doing that periodically. Just wait another hour and it will have red and green polka-dots or something next," she half-joked.

Dexter's dad was not convinced and narrowed his eyes at the black cat with its pendulum tail and shifty eyes.

"I'm watching you…"

"Dear, did you take out the garbage yet?"

"You may be able to fool my wife, but you're not going to fool me."

"DEAR!"

"I'm on it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the bag and quickly ran out the front door.

--

**Yes, I did give Cat-Man-Do his name and since he wasn't officially named in the PPG episode that he appeared in other than "Kitty", I thought that his name should be the episode title since it fits with his personality. And in case you didn't pick up on it, "Marta Seward" is a parody of Martha Stewart. :) Also, if you want to know what the black cat clock looks like, just type in "Kit-Cat Klock" in Wikipedia. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon and more felines are on the way! The Cheshire Cat will have a prominent role in this story as a sort of guide, so expect to see more of him as the story progresses! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Observation and Investigation

**Wow... It's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter. - Heh, sorry about that. Dealing with college and getting paperwork ready for transferring to a larger university plus overall procrastination can lead to neglecting certain fanfiction duties. Regardless, since the semester is wrapping up and the paperwork is pretty much completed, I'm back with more of my PPGD fanfic. As appeasement for my absence, I have two new chapters starting with this one. =**) **Enjoy and I still don't own any of the characters used within.**

--

Dexter quickly made his way down the sidewalk towards the school. The building was about a fifteen minute walk from his house, but he was in a hurry and wanted to get there as fast as he could. In his haste to leave, he had forgotten his communicator watch which would have let him notify Otto about his lateness, but he figured that if he hurried fast enough it wouldn't matter anyway. The Cheshire Cat had no problem staying on top of the boy genius' head and even started to perform an elaborate balancing act by standing on his own head, literally. As Dexter continued his run down the sidewalk, a couple who were out walking their dog gave him strange looks as they took notice of the oddly-striped cat balancing on top of his head. The dog, sensing that there was a cat nearby, started to bark, until it too noticed the pink and purple-colored feline. The bark quickly turned into a low whine as the dog cowered behind its masters as the couple continued to watch Dexter disappear down the sidewalk with confused looks on their faces. Shortly thereafter, Dexter made it to the school and stood panting on the front lawn before Otto came over and greeted him.

"Hey, Dex! What took you so long, dude?"

"Lost…track…of time…" Dexter panted. "I…would…have called you using…my watch, but in my haste to leave, I forgot it at home."

"That's alright. I've just been waiting with the Powerpuff Girls for you to show up and…" Otto paused suddenly. "…Did you know you have a cat on your head?"

Dexter raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

The Cheshire Cat had since put its head back on its shoulders and was now staring back at Otto, grinning as usual.

"…There is a pink and purple-striped cat on top of your head, and it's grinning at me…pretty creepily too…"

Dexter frowned and reached up to his head with a gloved hand, but the Cheshire Cat had decided to disappear at that moment and all Dexter could feel was his own red hair. Otto blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out if what he just witnessed was them playing tricks on him.

"There's nothing up there, Otto. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"I'm…not sure…" Otto trailed off. "Maybe the sun was reflecting off of something and it was merely an illusion. Anyway, Blossom's been waiting for you by the doors."

"Thanks, Otto."

Dexter then spotted Blossom and her sisters talking by the front doors to the school and made his way over to her. Otto followed behind him while checking his own head for any strange felines before shrugging off the notion.

"So, you see girls, there are three terms that you need to know when dealing with long division. As in all division problems, one number, called the dividend, is divided by another, called the divisor, producing a result called the quotient," explained Blossom.

Bubbles nodded and wrote down the terms in her notebook, while Buttercup blew a strand of hair out of her face and placed her hands behind her head.

"Gah, I hate math. Why can't there be anything but sports all day for our classes instead of stuff we'll probably never have to know?"

"Buttercup, you have to know math or else you could never do anything!" retorted Blossom, crossing her arms. "Besides, everyone uses math at some point; most of the time it's subconsciously."

"Meh, I could go through my life without having to worry about such things. Only scientific geniuses really need to know that stuff. Speaking of which, here comes that boyfriend of yours."

Blossom quickly turned around and saw Dexter approaching before blushing slightly. She then ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hi, Dexter! Where were you all this time? We've all been waiting for you to show up."

"Hey, Blossom," Dexter greeted, as he hugged her back. "I just lost track of time, that's all."

"Oh, okay. Hey, have you made any progress on your universe portal? You've been working really hard on it lately."

Dexter broke the hug and hung his head slightly. "I managed to get an image of a forest to appear for a brief moment before it vanished in a bright, white light. I was so close, but something went wrong again." He sighed before continuing. "If only I could at least get it to stay long enough to take a picture or something so that I can prove that there really are other worlds out there."

Blossom smiled as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sure that you'll be able to do it eventually; you just have to keep working at it and never give up. And I'll try to help you in any way that I can."

Dexter lifted his head and smiled back at her. "Thanks, Blossom."

"You're welcome."

"Ah, you're wasting your time, Dorkster," Buttercup called from her position near the steps leading up to the front doors. "The chance of there being other worlds and universes out there is a million to one."

Blossom glared back at her sister. "Buttercup…"

"That may be so, but Dexter still has that one chance," replied Otto. "That one chance means that there could very well be unexplored worlds out there just waiting to be discovered."

"Yep, and I plan to keep working at it. I got farther this morning than I have ever gotten before, so it shouldn't be long until I get my chance," added Dexter.

Buttercup huffed and turned her head away from the trio. "Whatever..."

The bell rang just then, signaling for everyone to get to their first class as soon as possible.

Bubbles gasped and quickly put her notebook and pencil away in her backpack. "We'd better hurry or we'll be late for history class!"

Buttercup groaned as she put on her own backpack and followed her sister into the school. "Great…another class I see no point to. Why should we have to learn stuff that happened before we were born?"

"We'd better get going too," said Blossom, as she looked over her shoulder at Dexter and Otto and made her way to the door, already wearing her own backpack. "All three of us have a perfect attendance record to uphold."

"Heh, can't argue with that logic," replied Dexter, as he and Otto followed her inside.

As the students of Megaville Elementary filed into the school to attend their first class of the day, the Cheshire Cat slowly appeared high up in the branches of a large oak tree. His bright yellow eyes scanned the students, laughing and joking amongst themselves. He had never witnessed anything like it before in his life.

"What an odd group of children… Certainly a lot more odd than the children back in Wonderland, at least the ones that I've seen, which isn't very much. I have a feeling that these children will prove to be very interesting indeed, especially the red-headed boy and his friends; Dexter, I believe his name is. There's more to him than he lets on and it wouldn't be right if I didn't have some fun at his expense, but for now, I should just observe."

And with that, the Cheshire Cat disappeared from his perch in the tree while utilizing his jigsaw puzzle technique once again. Where he would reappear next to do some observation was anyone's guess. Meanwhile, back at the modest two-story house with the limousine parked in the garage and the FOR SALE sign still planted on the front lawn, Cat-Man-Do lazily yawned and stretched in his red high-backed armchair in front of the fireplace. He blinked a few times and flexed each of his toes causing his claws to unsheathe themselves one by one.

"Wow… That by far was the best sleep I've had in months; must be the new digs I recently acquired. Heh, I wonder how Mike is doing? If he's not a sleepwalker or anything, then the hypnotic spell I put on him should not have been broken. Two reduced state of minds like that are liable to cancel each other out and then I would be without a driver and a servant. I better go up and check on him just to be sure."

Cat-Man-Do stretched again and jumped down from his chair before walking upstairs and into the master bedroom. Mike still lay sprawled on the floor in more or less the same position after he had rolled off the bed the night before and he was still snoring as loud as a band saw on the highest setting. Cat-Man-Do rolled his eyes and then jumped onto his chest.

"Wakey, wakey! C'mon, ya lazy doof, get your ass up off the floor!"

Mike gasped as the feline jumped on him and he sat bolt upright which sent Cat-Man-Do flying through the air. The Persian then skidded across the hardwood floor before crashing into a wall.

"Owww… " he muttered as he rubbed his head with a paw. "Remind me to never do that to you again…"

Mike was still in a sitting position and was staring straight ahead with his eyes wide open waiting for a command.

"Okay, since you are awake and already dressed, I want you to go downstairs and make sure that no one enters this house while I'm at the Powerpuff Girls' school doing some observation, understand?"

Mike nodded his head.

"Good. Then how about you get downstairs and do that? I need to get going myself; classes probably already started for those pain-in-the-necks and I don't want to miss any opportunities."

Mike then got up off the floor and walked out of the room. His hair was a mess and his clothes were a little wrinkled, but other than that, he looked fine. Cat-Man-Do padded along next to him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I want you to eat something so that you can keep your strength up and so I don't have to replace you if something bad were to happen. I do like you, even though your actions seem a bit unorthodox, and I don't want to have to go searching for a new servant if I can keep you around. So, have yourself a bowl of cornflakes and an orange or something…whatever. And I'll be back whenever too."

"Yes, Master," came the drowsy reply as Mike went to a random cabinet and got out a bowl along with a box of cereal before going over to the fridge to get the milk.

Cat-Man-Do watched his actions for a moment before heading towards the front door.

"Hmmph, at least I don't have to show him where everything is. That's something I haven't even totally figured out yet myself. My hypnotic powers must not affect a person's ability to locate certain objects or else I would have to go through the entire house and tell him where everything is. He would eventually find everything just by random chance."

Cat-Man-Do was about to jump at the door and twist the knob to open it when he realized that he didn't have the Majestic Eye Emerald around his neck.

"Damn…the string must have slipped off my collar when I was sleeping. I better go down to the basement and retrieve it; it could potentially come in handy later on."

Cat-Man-Do then made his way to the basement door and down the wooden stairs, leaving Mike to groggily open the cereal box in the kitchen. Once the feline reached the bottom of the stairs, he made his way towards the velvet red armchair, but not before brushing up against a large body-length mirror with an ornate brass frame. The mirror had previously belonged to an eccentric old man who claimed that it possessed mystical powers and was the portal to other worlds. He tried to persuade the masses through television and the Internet that what he claimed was true, before he was thrown into the insane asylum. The mirror was donated to an antiques shop where Cat-Man-Do's longest owner, (the one who tried to use the Cat's Eye Jewel on the entire world before the Powerpuff Girls stopped him), purchased it for himself. The mirror survived the explosion and then was carried back to the run-down building by some random person that Cat-Man-Do had hypnotized. The feline had wanted any remaining items that belonged to his previous servant brought to that location, and the mirror did hold a certain bit of charm that the cat was fond of. While Cat-Man-Do searched every inch of his armchair and even lifted up the cushion trying to look for the emerald, the mirror started to give off a whitish glow that grew and quickly filled the entire room.

"Dammit, where is that thing?"

The feline's head was still under the cushion, so he didn't see the glow or the inside of a dining room that suddenly appeared on the other side of the mirror. The room was not brightly lit, but one could clearly see a group of cats seated at the large table in the center while a chandelier illuminated a large white cat pacing the length of said table.

"I brought you all back here for a reason," said the cat in a British accent as it walked back and forth. "After careful reconsideration of my actions and rash decision-making, I have decided to give you all yet another chance. Yes, yes, I know you're all just _thrilled_ that you've once again returned to the side of evil, but spare me the immeasurable gratitude."

"Oh, shut it, Tinkles," replied a grayish-blue furred kitten in a deep Russian accent. "You still talk too much, but the immense shedding I have not seen yet from you. Regardless, I do thank you for having the ninjas bust me out of that hellhole of a prison. The service in that prison was downright horrible; I ask for Russian caviar and they give me kibble. Stupid, brainless mutts."

Mr. Tinkles glared down at the kitten before turning his attention to the Devon Rex ninja cats seated at the opposite side of the table. They eagerly bounced in their seats like they were high on catnip and that was probably a safe assumption.

"Yes, those dogs are such idiots, especially that damned puppy that ruined my plans for world domination. However, letting such an insolent fool like him stop me in the long run is not going to happen. And you're welcome concerning me sending the ninjas to bust you out. I knew that you were the best tactical weapons expert I had ever seen, so letting you go would have been damned foolish of me."

Tinkles turned around and faced the kitten before sitting down. He then motioned to the three hyperactive felines behind him with a white paw.

"And these three are the best in terms of stealth and covert operation, even though they failed me and we all know that failure is unacceptable. I'm willing to give them another chance because, quite frankly, they and you are the only cats around after the dogs ruined everything and the other cats left my leadership."

"What about your lackey, the one who did all the work for you? Calico, I believe his name was," replied the kitten.

Tinkles thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, yes, Calico. I nearly forgot about him. He was a good minion, but he served his purpose. There's no need to dwell on the past."

The kitten chuckled.

"I don't mind dwelling on the past, especially when it involves those pictures of you in those ridiculous outfits that ended up all over the Internet."

Tinkles narrowed his eyes and immediately ran over to the kitten before staring him right in the face, yellow eyes aflame with anger.

"I _thought_ we agreed that you would never mention that incident in my presence!"

"Relax, Tinkles, it was just a harmless mistake. Besides, you looked good in those prison stripes complete with the little hat."

Tinkles groaned and smacked his forehead. Ever since he had tried to lash out at Sophie the maid and her sisters for dressing him up in those ridiculous outfits and taking pictures of him, he was dressed in prison garb and taken to the city's cat hospital for a so-called "snip-snip and pedicure", namely to make him more calm and file his claws down to nubs; punishment for trying to take over the world. Luckily for him, at least twenty or so of his cohorts had caused a distraction and given him the chance to escape. That was three years ago. Ever since his escape, Tinkles had tried various other methods of taking over the world, two of which included exploding chew toys and an infestation of ticks, but they failed as well. His followers were growing tired of his failures to get rid of the dogs and overthrow the humans, and one by one they left his leadership, until only the kitten (who was pretty much a young cat now) and the ninjas were left.

"I really wish I could wipe my memory clean of all that…" groaned Tinkles. "And I don't need cats like you to keep reminding me!"

"But Blue always seems to help you regain your memory about such events, boss!" said a Devon Rex ninja cat behind Tinkles.

The Russian Blue chuckled as Tinkles turned around to glare at the cat. "He has a point, you know."

"Shut up, both of you," growled Tinkles as he wandered to the middle of the table. "I've had quite enough of your insolences and I think it's about time that we got down to business. Everything that I've tried to get rid of the dogs and overthrow the humans has blown up in my face, sometimes literally. We need to try a totally different approach, something not thought of before. Something to do with…disintegration lasers."

"Nope; you already tried that," said a different Devon Rex. "One of the dogs got a hold of one and that's why your favorite chair is gone."

Tinkles flattened his ears against his head. "Damn… Well, I'm out of ideas; how about you guys? …Impress me."

A series of replies then came from the ninja cats.

"I'm all out."

"I used up all of mine for the last ten or twelve plans."

"Mmmm, I could really go for a mouse right now… Uh, I mean, nope, sorry."

"Well, isn't this just peachy…" muttered Tinkles as he put a paw to his forehead. "What about you, Blue? Anything?"

"I'm afraid that all of my ideas have dried up as well, Tinkles," replied the kitten.

"I was afraid of that… Okay, how about we all take a fifteen minute food and litter box break and then meet back here?"

"Sounds good to us!" replied all three ninja cats in unison before leaping to the floor and scurrying out of the room.

Blue jumped down from his chair as well and casually walked to the door. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you, Tinkles," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Tinkles glared after him and then jumped down from the table to the floor where he walked up to a large ornate mirror with smooth polished glass leaning against the wall. Tinkles' owner, Mr. Mason, who owned the Mason Tree Flocking Company, had bought the mirror from an antique shop when he was still able to move around in his wheelchair on his own. He thought that the mirror would add a sense of class to the dining room of his rather large mansion, but fell ill and bed-ridden before he had the chance to hang it on the wall, so now it simply leaned against it. Tinkles admired himself in the mirror's reflective surface, his large fluffy white tail swishing back and forth. Looking at himself always managed to calm him down and he did need a good calming down after the recent events. However, the mirror was not going to calm him down this time because what he saw in its glassy surface was what appeared to be a basement filled with all kinds of lab equipment and machinery, not the reflected image of the dining room. What was more disturbing was the fact that his own image had suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell…?"

Meanwhile, Cat-Man-Do had since given up on his search for the Emerald under the chair cushion and was searching the floor for any sign of it in case he had kicked it off in his sleep.

"This is hopeless," he muttered, as he searched the floor frantically. "If I haven't found it by now, then I surely have lost it. Gah, I'm such an idiot for letting it out of my sight!"

He was just about to give up and go back upstairs when he noticed something green and shiny poking out from behind the mirror.

"Oho…what's this?"

He walked over to the mirror and pulled out the Majestic Eye Emerald with a paw.

"How the hell did it get behind there?" he wondered aloud. "Well, no matter; I found it now and it's time to head to the Girl's school before it gets any later."

Cat-Man-Do then sat in front of the mirror and was about to fasten the Emerald to his collar when he saw the reflection of a lavish dining room in the glassy surface instead of the usual basement décor.

"What the hell…?"

--

**Yeah, I decided to throw some _Cats_**_ **& Dogs**_** characters into the mix as well. I figured the more felines, the better, plus add some variety. =**)


	4. Chapter 4: A Tail of Two Persians

**I originally wanted this chapter to be part of chapter 3, but since that would have meant 19 pages in Microsoft Word uploaded into just one chapter, I decided to break it up into two separate chapters to make it easier for my readers. In the end, I thought that I picked a good spot to break them up. =**) **As always, I hold no ownership to the characters used herein. **

--

Tinkles rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what was going on. _"I must have eaten some bad tuna or something… Next time, I'll remember to check the expiration date on the can."_ When he opened his eyes, he saw another white cat looking back at him. _"Ahhh, much better. I better check the tongue just in case though."_ He then stuck out his pink tongue at the cat which simultaneously did the same.

Cat-Man-Do grinned back at his 'reflection'.

"_Whew, I thought I was imagining things there… Just me in the mirror and no one else. I know that this mirror does have some strange properties; it must be distorting the basement to make it look like a dining room. Huh, weird."_

He swished his tail a few times and Tinkles did the same.

"_Hmm, I think I'd better cut back on those Fancy Feast dinners; my waistline is starting to advance. Hey, wait a minute…I hardly eat any of those to begin with! This cat is an imposter!"_

Tinkles narrowed his eyes at the cat in the mirror and his 'reflection' did the same. Cat-Man-Do had been thinking the exact same thing, only it was with _Elegant Eatables_ brand cat food. Both cats had exactly the same thought running through their heads right now:

"_Hmm, whoever this cat is, he's good. I'd better put him through a few tests…"_

Tinkles then rose at paw at the mirror and put it down. Cat-Man-Do did the same. Tinkles swished his tail a few times and Cat-Man-Do followed suit.

"_Okay, wise guy, let's see you do this…"_ one cat thought towards the other.

A series of events then followed that could only be described as a cross between a gymnastics tournament and a dance off. By the time Blue and the Devon Rexes returned to the dining room, Tinkles was doing a Celtic Riverdance in front of the mirror.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" asked Blue.

Tinkles immediately stopped dancing and turned to stare at Blue before gesturing with a paw at the mirror.

"We have an imposter in our midst. Someone is going around pretending to be me and I have a sneaking suspicion that it's one of those dogs in disguise. How they managed to create an unmistakable likeness of me is beyond my comprehension. Maybe they swiped a hair sample and created a clone of me so that my remaining followers would be deceived…"

"Oh, please. That's about as likely to happen as me winning the state lottery and then giving all of my spoils to charity. Dogs are brainless morons; they don't have the capacitance to conceive a plan like that."

"Well, something strange is going on here and it's definitely not me that's doing…whoops!"

Tinkles lost his balance just then and ended up tumbling right through the glass. However, he didn't end up on the other side of the mirror against the wall in the dining room of the mansion like he thought he would. He ended up sprawled at the feet of a very surprised Cat-Man-Do in a basement adored with lab equipment and machinery.

"Owww, remind me to never dance again…" said Tinkles as he stood up, shook himself, and looked around. "Hey, wait a minute…this doesn't look like my dining room… Where am I?"

It was at that moment that Tinkles came face-to-face with Cat-Man-Do. Both Persians stared at each other for a few seconds before letting out a simultaneous yell. Cat-Man-Do stumbled backwards before tripping over the Majestic Eye Emerald on the floor while Mr. Tinkles stumbled backwards through the mirror into the dining room. He then quickly stood up, panting heavily, and noticed that his fellow cats were staring at him strangely.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Blue, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Yeah, boss, you were standing in front of the mirror for one second and then the next you had vanished," added a Devon Rex.

"I…I don't know…" replied Tinkles as he stared back at the mirror intently. "I saw something I probably shouldn't have and I can't really explain any of it."

Tentatively, he put a paw to the glassy surface of the mirror and pulled it back quickly. It felt like he had put his paw on a Jell-O mold and the glass continued to ripple even after he withdrew his paw.

"…Did you guys see that?"

Blue gaped at the rippling glass before smacking himself across the face. When his vision came-to, he realized that he had not been seeing things. The glass really was moving like a Jell-O mold.

"Uh…Tinkles…where exactly did you go when you, uh, disappeared?" he asked the white cat.

Tinkles hovered his paw over the glass, unsure whether or not he should touch it again.

"I…ended up in what appeared to be a basement with lab equipment and machinery all over the place. It reminded me of the interior of the tree flocking building a little bit."

He then summoned his courage and put his paw all the way through the glass until he was in the basement once again. Blue and the Devon rexes watched in awe as Tinkles' fluffy white tail disappeared from view. They had never seen anything like this before in all of their nine lives. It was an unusual sensation for Tinkles as he completely passed through the mirror, like walking through a thin rubber membrane. He discovered Cat-Man-Do brushing himself off after tripping backwards over the Majestic Eye Emerald and made no effort to speak. Once Cat-Man-Do caught sight of him, neither cat said a word as they stared at each other. A few tense moments passed before Cat-Man-Do broke the silence.

"W-who are you…?"

Tinkles tilted his head a little and frowned.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, 'Cat-Who-Looks-Exactly-Like-Me'."

Cat-Man-Do flattened his ears against his head. He found this cat to be rather suspicious.

"My name is Cat-Man-Do, and you are trespassing in my basement laboratory."

Tinkles raised an eyebrow.

" 'Cat-Man-Do'? What kind of stupid name is that? And what do you mean _your_ laboratory? Are you saying that all of this is yours?" he asked as he looked around the room.

Cat-Man-Do let out a low growl.

"I chose that name for myself, and yes, this stuff is all of mine."

"Hmm, impressive… Well, since you told me your name it would only be fair if I told you mine. My name is Mr. Tinkles, or Tinkles for short."

Cat-Man-Do tried to stifle a laugh, but it ultimately came out anyway.

" 'Mr. Tinkles? What kind of stupid name is _that_?"

Now it was Tinkles' turn to flatten his ears against his head.

"My owner gave me that name. I think he might have been drunk at the time since no person in their right mind would give such a ridiculous name to such an evil cat."

Cat-Man-Do smirked. "Evil, huh? Exactly how evil do you claim to be, Tinkles?"

"I once tried to take over the world by making all humans allergic to dogs so that catkind could rise up against them," Tinkles said matter-of-factly.

Cat-Man-Do raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, not bad. I once tried to take over the world by using a special gemstone with mysterious powers that briefly caused all humans on the planet to be slaves to their feline pets."

Tinkles chuckled. "Humans are already our slaves. They have been so for thousands of years and just never knew it. The dogs knew the truth though and tried to stop us from taking complete control, so we've been at war ever since. I was so close to victory about three years ago only to have my plans thwarted by a stupid puppy. A PUPPY for God's sake! I swear that he will rue the day that he ever messed with me…" Tinkles stopped and rolled his eyes. "Heh, sorry for ranting like that. I do it a lot from time to time."

Cat-Man-Do had been listening intently to what Tinkles had to say. To say that he was highly intrigued would have been an understatement.

"It's fine, Tinkles; I do it a lot myself. You say that cats have been at war with dogs for thousands of years? Huh, the way you talk leads me to believe that humans were not _really_ worshipping cats in Ancient Egypt as we all thought. They didn't really have a choice and we just walked all over them."

Tinkles grinned. "You catch on fast."

Cat-Man-Do grinned back. "I know."

"Sooo, what is the deal with that gemstone you were talking about? You said it had mysterious powers or something?"

"Yep. It is an ancient stone that dates back several thousand years. Heh, I actually wouldn't be surprised if it was once used to keep humans under control in Ancient Egypt. They did have a lot of advanced technology at their disposal to build all of their grand structures. Maybe the cats got a hold of something and used the jewel to gain the upper hand."

"Hmm, could be…I really don't know though," mused Tinkles. "I only know as much as my parents told me, and their parents told them, and so on and so forth. I don't recall them ever mentioning a mystical jewel. Then again, they never mentioned this place either… Where am I anyway?"

"You are in Northern California in the City of Megaville," replied Cat-Man-Do. He then added with contempt, "And the new home of The Powerpuff Girls…"

"The what…?" asked Tinkles, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, more like a who than a what. The Powerpuff Girls are three superpowered crime-fighting heroines who moved here from the City of Townsville five years ago."

Tinkles narrowed his eyes at the white Persian before him. "You're joking. There are no such things as superheroes or superheroines except on TV and in the movies. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to fall for something as ridiculous as that."

Cat-Man-Do shrugged. "Heh, believe what you want, but they do exist in this universe. They pretty much have the same powers as Superman does – flight, laser eyes, super strength, super speed, limited invulnerability, and the like."

"Wait, wait a minute…" interrupted Tinkles as he put up a paw. "This is a different universe than my own? I guess that would explain the weird mirror with the rippling glass then…"

Cat-Man-Do widened his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He didn't need to ask any questions because they were slowly being answered anyway.

"_So this cat is from a different universe than my own? And he has a world domination background with a plan that nearly succeeded… Hmm, he could prove to be very useful to me. The faster I have everyone under my control, including those Girls, the better."_

Cat-Man-Do grinned and nodded at Tinkles.

"Yeah, I guess that would explain a lot of things. Say, I have a proposition for you. We both have tried to take over the world before, but failed. What if we help each other out? You know, you scratch my back, I scratch yours? After all, the magical jewel wasn't the only thing that I used to nearly obtain world domination."

"A proposition in the form of helping each other out where we have both failed in the past? Hmm, sounds interesting… What did you have in mind? Wait, what else did you use besides the jewel?"

Cat-Man-Do grinned. "Hypnotism."

Tinkles brought a paw up to his forehead and massaged it. "Boy, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder… So, you're saying that you're a hypnotist? What did you do, hypnotize people into doing things for you so it would appear that they were the brains behind the operation and you were just a harmless cat?"

Cat-Man-Do's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you a mind reader?"

Tinkles' eyes went wide. "You're kidding! I hit that right on the head?"

Cat-Man-Do merely nodded.

"Geez Louise…and here I thought I was merely making a joke. Wow, so you can hypnotize people into doing your work for you while no one suspects that you are really the one with the world domination goals? That's genius!"

Cat-Man-Do smiled and nodded again.

"So, what's the plan? Something tells me that the jewel and your hypnotism abilities are not the only things that we'll be using."

"Right you are. As I have already told you, the Powerpuff Girls are superheroines who possess a wide variety of powers and each one has a distinct personality. Blossom is the one who always dresses in pink with a red bow in her long red hair and has a calm and sensible personality. Bubbles is the one who always dresses in light blue, has her blond hair up in pigtails, and has a naïve and carefree personality. Buttercup is the one who always dresses in light green, has her short black hair in a flip style, and has a brash and sarcastic personality. We will be setting our sights on Bubbles as her naïvety should make it easy for her to be tricked. Plus, she has a huge soft spot for cats and other furry animals so leading her to believe that we are harmless should be a snap. I should know; she was the first one out of the three that I used my cuteness on."

Tinkles made a face. "Ugh, please don't tell me about cats being cute. I've dealt with more than enough of that crap in my lifetime."

Cat-Man-Do chuckled. "I take it that you had some bad experiences?"

Tinkles thought back to when Sophie and her sisters had dressed him up in those demeaning costumes and kept telling him how cute and adorable he looked. The Persian shuttered.

"Yeah…very bad experiences."

Cat-Man-Do nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my cuteness was the only way for me to gain their trust. Once I was able to do that, all the pieces started falling into position. The Girls' father was the best candidate for hypnotism and his large chemical and scientific background made it even easier for him to build another weapon that would house the jewel for world domination. I would use him again for my plans, but Bubbles would prove to be a much better person to use because she is so close to her sisters. I plan to hypnotize her first and then use her to go after her sisters one by one. The trio poses the biggest threat to my plans and if they are all under my control, then nothing can stop me."

Tinkles brightened and his yellow eyes flashed with malevolence.

"I'm starting to like where this is going. Hmm, you say that Bubbles is a sucker for anything cute and adorable?"

"Yep. _Anything_."

Tinkles grinned deviously and motioned to the mirror behind him leading back to the dining room with a paw.

"I know just the purrrr-fect candidate."

Meanwhile, Blue and the Devon Rexes were growing increasingly worried at Tinkles' prolonged absence.

"Do you think he was sent to a parallel universe or something?" spoke up one of the ninjas. "I've heard about what these kinds of mirrors are capable of. You mess around with them and then you end up on Omicron Persei 8 or some other distant planet."

Blue stared at the cat, wide-eyed. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You have to excuse him," replied another ninja. "He's been watching way too many sci-fi movies and _Futurama_ episodes."

Blue never really trusted the ninjas that much and thought of them as mentally-unstable with a very loose grip on reality, but he nonetheless complied with the ninja that had addressed him.

"I see…"

Just then, Tinkles' head emerged from the mirror, startling the cats in the process.

"You four, come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

After recovering from the shock, the Russian Blue and the three Devon Rexes cautiously walked over to the front of the mirror before stepping through the glass. They were met with the exact same room as Tinkles had described to them, complete with a laboratory off to the side and lots of machinery. What intrigued them the most though was the cat who Tinkles was gesturing to.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Cat-Man-Do. He has a plan that could help us obtain world domination."

"Uh…nice to meet you, Cat-Man-Do," said Blue.

The three ninjas looked over Cat-Man-Do with interest before offering their greetings.

"Cat-Man-Do, I'd like you to meet Russian Blue, or just Blue for short," said Tinkles, gesturing to the grayish-blue furred cat.

"Ah, yes, he must be the one you were referring to; the cat who possesses the cuteness necessary to initiate our plan with Bubbles."

Blue tilted his head to one side. "'Bubbles'? What is this 'Bubbles' of which you speak?"

"She is a superheroine of some kind called a Powderpuff Girl and according to our friend here, is the key to taking over the world," explained Tinkles.

"_Powerpuff _Girl, "corrected Cat-Man-Do. "There is no 'd' in their collective name."

"'Their collective name'? asked Blue. "How many of them are there?"

"There are three of them and they are all sisters. I have a very strong feeling that they attend elementary school just down the street so it shouldn't take long to initiate this plan."

"Cat-Man-Do says that Bubbles has a soft spot for cute little animals," explained Tinkles. "And since you fit the bill, you will be the one to lure her into our trap."

Cat-Man-Do chuckled. "I haven't even mentioned anything about a trap and you're already reading my mind again, Tinkles."

"I try to plan ahead, you know."

Blue let out a sigh. "So you want me to demean myself again so that we can capture this 'Bubbles' person?"

Tinkles nodded. "Cat-Man-Do and I seem to be working this all out as we go along, even though he's had more experience with them than I have, of course."

"Alright, I'll do it. As long as I get something worthwhile out of all this."

"Why, that would be world domination, of course," replied Cat-Man-Do as he grinned. "This plan will not fail. The only reason why I had trouble last time was because of their father, but he was useful while he lasted. I should have hypnotized Bubbles when I had the chance and used her instead, but that's what this plan is for."

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me that you hypnotized their father to do the work for you? You have hypnotism abilities?" asked Blue, incredulous.

"Yes, and yes. Why do things yourself when you can have others do it for you?"

"Heh, been there, done that," laughed Tinkles.

"Well, now that we have Blue on board with us, what about you three?" Cat-Man-Do asked the three Devon Rexes sitting off to the side that had not said a word since they introduced themselves.

"Whatever Tinkles is doing, we will also take part in," replied one of the ninjas. The other two eagerly nodded.

"Well, you guys are loyal, I'll give you that," said Tinkles. He suddenly realized what he had just said and let out a groan. "…like dogs."

"So I presume that we will be wasting no time in locating this 'Bubbles' person so that the rest of this plan can continue?" asked Blue.

"You think fast," replied Cat-Man-Do, grinning. "She should be at school right now and surrounded by a lot of people, including her sisters, so observation will be the best thing to do until the time is right."

"I'm more of a cat of action, but if observation is the best thing to do right now, then so be it."

"Where can I find more cats like you?" the Persian replied, intrigued by this cat.

"Ask Tinkles. He's the one who recruited me."

"Heh, if I can find another cat like him, I'll be sure to give them your number," replied Tinkles.

"So, when can we go? Can we go now? Now? Now? Now?" asked a Devon Rex who could hardly contain himself. The cat was eagerly bouncing on his toes waiting for the confirmation.

"Right now," replied Cat-Man-Do as he retied the short gold chain attached to the Majestic Eye Emerald to a loop on his collar.

"What is that for?" asked Tinkles, eyeing the jewel with interest.

"This is a special jewel that possesses mystical powers the cats of Ancient Egypt once had. With it, I can store an infinitely large amount of objects within its green, crystalline walls."

"Mystical powers…?" echoed Tinkles. "Something along the caliber of this jewel must have been what our ancestors used to hold control over the humans in our universe! Interesting…"

"Quite, but I shall need to see its power in action before I am fully convinced," said Blue, as he washed behind his ears with a paw.

"Fair enough," replied Cat-Man-Do as he let the jewel settle amongst his long, white fur. "I'm sure this thing can hold a lot more than just everyday objects and there is only one way to test it out."

"Ah, so it is time then?" questioned Blue.

"Indeed. The longer we wait around here, the longer it takes for us to achieve world domination."

"Well, can't argue with that logic," said Tinkles. "Lead the way, my good cat."

Cat-Man-Do grinned and gestured toward the stairs before ascending them.

"Gladly."

The five cats then followed the Persian up the stairs and towards the front door.

"Servantman, watch the house for me while some friends and I take a walk," Cat-Man-Do called into the kitchen while Mike was still trying to fix breakfast for himself. He had inadvertently tried to shove a peeled banana up his nose and was now trying to tear open the plastic packaging within the cereal box with his teeth so all he could do was grunt an acknowledgement.

"So he's the one you have at your beck-and-call?" asked Tinkles, as he watched cereal fly everywhere as the plastic was ripped open.

"Yeah, and he's still in partial training right now," replied Cat-Man-Do before jumping at the front door and grabbing the doorknob. "He still needs some more time, but he's all that I've got at the moment."

Using his weight and a twisting motion, he managed to turn the knob and swing the door open. The five cats then walked out onto the porch and Cat-Man-Do dropped to the floor before giving Mike a final glance.

"Don't kill yourself, ya hear? And shut this door after I leave."

Cat-Man-Do walked over the threshold and joined his new friends on the sidewalk.

"Shall we?"

He then walked down the sidewalk with Mr. Tinkles, Blue, and the three Devon Rexes in the direction of the school while Mike quickly shut the front door before going back to his cornflakes.

--

**Is it more than a coincidence that Cat-Man-Do and Mr. Tinkles share such similar qualities? Both are white Persians, both are evil geniuses, and both want to take over the world. It seemed only fair that I pair them up with each other. =**) **The next chapter is in the works and will hopefully be uploaded soon. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
